Rakshas
Raksas (ラクシャス Rakushyasu) is a mysterious figure exiled from the Kushan clan of the Bākiraka prior to becoming an Apostle, and presently the commander of the demon search and destroy squad of Griffith's Neo Band of the Hawk. His powers appear to be amorphous shape shifting, enhanced agility, and exceptional stealth. He possesses notable knowledge of both sides of the war between the Kushans and the Kingdom of Midland, as well as several mysteries in the storyline, though this could be due to his mobility and stealth. Appearance Raksas' body is completely black, resembling an cloak that can alter its shape. Raskas is also faceless with the only features being three eyes and a slight protrusion of his nose. He originally wore a mask with the spikes on the bottom resembling teeth, replacing it with one with feather-like carvings around the eye holes after Silat destroyed it. In Apostle form, he becomes larger and more monstrous, his tentacles gaining more dexterity, but otherwise looks similar to his 'human' self. Personality Raksas' stated motivation for allying with Griffith is so he can ensure that one day he will be the one to cut off his "beautiful head", but appears to be intimidated by Griffith. He has an arrogant and demeaning personality, belittling the Tapasa for their slow reactions to his movement and marking such evidence as indication of the Bākiraka's fall. Raksas' pride appears to be mostly centered on stealth, as he is never shown in battle and seems to avoid battle as much as possible. Raksas has a close attachment to his mask, becoming depressed enough to retreat from battle after it was broken by Silat and lamenting its loss. Abilities Raksas is a master of assassination and camouflage, having easily sneaking up on and dispatching some Kushan assassins who were attempting to take Griffith's life with Zodd failing to notice them. Due to his Apostle body making him amorphous, using his shape altering abilities in various ways, Raksas can blend into the shadows to benefit his assassination skills. Also, he is very agile and strong, moving like a wind in the mid-air. He has a sting-like extension which used for stabbing his enemies. Raksas is also a highly skilled martial artist, having been trained in the fighting style of the Bakiraka just like Silat, whom he spars equally with. In Apostle form, Raksas gains the ability to fly and becomes much stronger, capable of smashing through the roof of a house and lifting a horse into the air with a single appendage. In such state he also turn his cloth into scythe-like tentacles that can slice a horse clean into half. History Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Raksas encountered Silat and the Tapasa on various occasions, most notably during his introduction to Griffith. As he takes on the Tapasa, he merely dodges blows without fighting back. Later, he shows Silat the error of his ways in following Emperor Ganishka by revealing how his fellow Kushans create their demonic creatures, which leaves Silat disgusted and confused about his allegiance thereafter. His reasons for these actions are still unknown. Raksas is then seen concealed under one of Zodd's wings as Griffith flies to the top of Ganishka's Shiva form, moments before the Skull Knight emerges and attacks Griffith with his Sword of Actuation. Fantasia Arc After Griffith establishes Falconia, Raksas continues working under him. When Rickert slapped Griffith after being offered a place in among the new Hawks, Raksas attempts to assassinate him. But Silat and the Tapasa force Rakas to flee after his mask is broken by Silat, promising to come back after Rickert after nightfall. True to his word, Raksas resumes his hunt with a new mask, but falls into a trap set by Rickert and Silat. Although he manages to fight off Rickert and Silat, he is doused in flame by the Tapasa using Rickert's water-spraying machine. This forces Rakas to assume his true form, taking to the air while using the blood of a horse he killed to put out the fire and then capturing Erica. Trivia * In relation to the naming theme of the Kushan, and his mask's design, Raksas is possibly named after a race of Hindu demons known as the rakshasa. Category:Neo Band of the Hawk Category:Antagonists Category:Apostle